This invention relates generally to exercise sticks and walking poles that are used for walking and exercise. While the therapeutic benefits of using a fitness apparatus such as an exercise stick or walking pole are well known, there remains room for improvement with respect to the process of using exercise sticks and the ability to enhance the health benefits by modifying the structure of the fitness apparatus.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.